Life or Death
by Moon Star2005
Summary: Just read InuKagome and SesshoumaruOC
1. Death

Hey it's me Champion123! I am Back! I can't get on my FanFicition account anymore for many reasons ( *Cough* *Cough* My mom. * cough* cough.*) So I am getting my good friend The Saiyan put them on his account.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Finally Are you going to finish you last story here.  
  
Champion123:No I think I will leave it there for awhile.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't care I am glade you won't finish it cause you made me sound weak in your last fic.  
  
Champion123: Ummmm.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't tell me you are going to make me weak in this fic to.  
  
Champion123: You will just Have to see.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will do the Disclaimer cause you seem to wan't to talk. Champion123 dose not own Inuyasha or any of his friend. ' I can't believe I said his name.' But see dose own the main charter of this story. I don't know her name yet. So stay with Champion123 to find out.  
  
Champion123: Yay! Lets get started.  
  
Year 1500 A.D.  
  
She was lying there dying not of the wound that she could easily heal from, but from a broken heart. She keeps on asking herself why did this happen to her. Why was she the one always left alone? First she loses her family then she find the most awesome man in her life then watches him die in front of her eyes. Tears start to come to her eyes for the first time in months. "Oh God! I never asked you why anything happens to me! Now I want to know! I have lost everything are you happy that I have lost everything I hold so dear to me?" She screamed not happy with herself she could have saved him. She could have done more.  
  
"My-lady? Your up! How are you feeling?" asked a old looking servant.  
  
"I am not feeling to well. I lost my one true love. I love my children with all my heart. But why did he leave my?" She asked starting to cry. "Ki, Have I told you how I have same to be who I am today?" She asked the servant with a warm smile.  
  
" No my-lady you haven't."  
  
"Do you want to know? It's a long story." She asked hoping the servant would listen to the story, she really wanted to do something to keep her mind of all the pain.  
  
"Yes, My-lady. I would love to hear your story. I have been wondering how you came to be here." The servant said while pulling up a chair.  
  
"Good, I need something else to think about for a while. Will lets see it started one day........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Year 2003  
  
"Hi Shiyu." A tall boy said while running up to Shiyu.  
  
"Hi Ryu." Shiyu said while trying to aim her knife (Dagger) at the target. Now Shiyu is about 5 foot 7 in. tall. Her hair is about shoulder lenth, dark brown in color with natural red highlights. She is not skinny but she is not fat almost in the middle. She has beautiful violet color eyes.  
  
"Why do you insist on throwing knifes around?" Ryu asked. Shiyu throw the knife at the target. "Bullseye!" She hit the target and turned to Ryu. "Because! Number one I am already great at Bow and Arrow witch is useless in this day in age. Number two I need a new hobby. And finally I need to be able to protect myself from the Red Dragon gang. You won't always be here to protect me! Even though you are the Leader of the "Dog Demon" gang you can't protect me every waking moment!" Shiyu spoke calmly but loud enough to get her point across to the hard headed boy.  
  
"Now, Now don't get mad. Your my Girl I won't let anything harm you." Ryu said all to calmly.  
  
"Only reason I am your Girl is because you threaten to kill my family if I break up with you." She did not say it loud enough to hear but Ryu knew she said something smart.  
  
"What did you said?" He raided his hand to slap her.  
  
"What? Are you going to slap me? I don't think you will!" She said without wincing.  
  
"You are so right my love." he said smiling at her bravery. "You are so right." He tapped her lightly on her chin then grabbed it and pulled her to his face about to kiss her.  
  
' I hate it when he dose this!' She thought. "Ummm. Ryu...." She said right before he tried to kiss her. " I promised to meet Kagome at them mall at 2:00 and It is 1:45 and it takes about ten minutes to get there."  
  
"OK, We WILL finish this later." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After getting to the mall.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Shiyu said while walking up to Kagome at the front door of the mall.  
  
"Hey Shiyu!" Kagome said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey it is too crowed up here to get into the mall. You what to go around back and get in that way?"  
  
"Sure" Kagome said walking toward the back with Shiyu right behind her. Kagome turns the corner into a ally. ' Something dose not feel right.' "Shiyu I don't feel to good about being back here lets turn around."  
  
"Good idea!" Shiyu said Turing around into someone.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Shiyu?" said the man that Shiyu bumped into. Shiyu eyes went wide when she realized that man she bumped into was a member of the Red Dragon Gang. "Surprised to see me?" The man laughed.  
  
"No. Surprised that you are stupid enough to be on the Dog Demons Turf." Shiyu said smirking. Then she remember Kagome is here she could get hurt. "Kagome, I will try to distract him and you need to run as fast as you can. This is not your fight and I don't want you to get hurt." Shiyu said it only loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"No I can't leave you." Kagome said trying to tell her friend that she won't leave without her. Shiyu just smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" the man said getting impatient with the two girls.  
  
"Let my friend go she as nothing to do with this." Shiyu said with great bravery in her voice. (A/N: I can help to say this so you understand. She is a very brave girl despite what position she is in. OK now I said that back to the story. :-) )  
  
"I rather not. I can have some fun with her after I kill you and put your head on Ryu's front door step." He smirked at her. Shiyu looked down for a minute.  
  
' What should I do? I need to get Kagome out of here. I don't care what happens to me as long as no one else is hurt. What to do?' Then Shiyu got an idea her Knife! She drew her knife out of her pocket flip it out and threw it praying that it would hit the attacker.  
  
"AHHH! Winch!" The knife hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Kagome! Run!" Both girls ran as fast as they could. But unfortunate Shiyu wasn't fast enough to get away. The man grab her. She had no time to react. He cut her throat with her knife. With her last breath she tried to scream from the pain but she could not. 'Good bye world.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shiyu." said a voice in the darkness. "Shiyu, we have chosen to give you another chance. You will have to start over in another time. Good luck my Child."  
  
"Who are you? How can you let me live."  
  
"Right now my child it is not important." The said fading away. Then Shiyu heard another voice. She decided to keep her eyes closed just in case.  
  
"Who is she?" A man's voice said.  
  
"I don't know but by her dress she looks like she came from Kagome's time!" A little boys Voice said.  
  
' Wait a second the kid just said Kagome' s time what dose he mean about that. Oh they now Kagome!"  
  
"I don't care lets just leave her and get Kagome." Said another's mans voice.  
  
"We can't just live her here." Said a women's voice.  
  
Shiyu opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she ask to a man in a monk outfit. "Who are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go the first chapter of this fic. How did you like it I won't write anymore if you don't review! Please Review! Please! If you a have any questions please ask.. And I will try to clear everything up. Thanks Ja ne. 


	2. Finding Kagome

|Thanks everyone. I'm happy you like my story! | | | | | | | |Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru, am not in your story. | | | | | | | |Champion: Ummm... I'm not saying if you're in the | | story or not. | | | | | | | |Sesshoumaru: And why not? | | | | | | | |Champion: Because. It is a surprise, who Shiyu | | meets! | | | | | | | |Sesshoumaru: Indeed. (Sesshoumaru walks off. ) | | | | | | | |Champion: He is most likely off to go sulk somewhere | | because I won't tell him how the story is going to | | turn. | | | | | | | |Sesshoumaru: I Sesshoumaru do not sulk! (From other | | room) | | | | | | | |Champion: Yes you do! Now do the disclaimer! | | | | | | | |Sesshoumaru: (Walks back in the room) She does not | | own anyone so don't sue her. No, I take that back. | | sue her; I think it would be fun seeing her in pain | | for once. | | | | | | | |Champion: Hey! Just because I'm not scared of you, | | doesn't make me stupid. MEN! (Sorry for my male | | readers, I mean SESSHOUMARU. I have nothing against | | guys.) Lets get on with the story. Before me and | | -Fluffy- (whispers) get in a fight. | | | | | | | |~*~*~*~*~*~* | | | | "Ah. You're awake!" The man paused for a second and | | looked at her. "My name is Miroku. This is Shippo." | |he pointed to a little boy who looked like a fox. This is the | |lovely Sango," he then pointed to a woman in tight clothing. "And | |last but not least, Inuyasha. He has a bit of an attitude but | |don't worry, he won't bite." | | He pointed at Inuyasha but Shiyu had already | | gotten the hint. | | | | "Feh. Can we go get Kagome now? We have to find | | more jewel shards and we can't do it without her." | | Inuyasha said in a rude voice. | | | | "Wait one second! You still haven't told me where I | | am," Shiyu said very confused. 'I'm so confused... I | | hate being confused.' (A/N: hehe If you seen Dr. | | Dolittle 2 you would know why I think that is so | | funny!) | | | | "Oh! So I haven't." Miroku said with a perverted | | smile on his face. | | | | "Miroku! Stop being a hentai! Sango said when | |Miroku tried to make his | | move on Shiyu. Fortunately, Shiyu had already caught | |the offending hand in midair. *Slap* "That's what you | |get," Sango | | said laughing. Miroku just held his hand on his face | | and walked behind Sango. (A/N: I think he's hiding! | | | | think he's hiding!) "You are in Inuyasha's forest." | | | | "What year?" Shiyu asked, trying to be polite. | | | | | | "Ummm. around year 1490. Why?" Sango asked nicely. | | | | " Warring States Era,huh? I can live with that. | |Well... I | | guess I kind of have to." Shiyu said to herself, | |successfully confusing | | everyone. "I heard Shippo. I guess that's how you | | say his name." She looked at Shippo to see if she | | got it right. Shippo nodded to show she was right. " | | I heard Shippo say you know a girl named Kagome. Can | | I meet her?" | | | | "Sure! We are going to see her now." Sango said, | | looking at Inuyasha to see if he minded. | | | | "Whatever. Let's go." With that Inuyasha jumped in to the air | |and broke into a full out run. 'I | |Don't trust this girl. There is something about her I don't like. | |What is it? Maybe Kagome can tell me what it is.' | | | | 'Please be Kagome. They said she came from a different time. I | |guess I have to find out if she's the Kagome I know.' By this time| |everyone had started to walk after Inuyasha. | | | |~*~*~*~* At the village. | | | | "I am sorry, we did not ask your name." said Miroku, sitting | |down on the ground. | | | | "My name is Shiyu." She pause for a second to think. "Umm.. | |Where is this Kagome?" | | | | "Inuyasha went to get her at her home. They should be back in a | |couple of minutes," Sango said. "May I Ask where you come from?" | | | | "I will tell you when Inuyasha comes back with Kagome." Shiyu | |said. Then she looked around to see the forest and land around | |her. 'Oh it's so peaceful here.' " Can I ask you what Inuyasha is?| |I can tell that he's not a human. Humans don't have dog ears." 'I | |hope they don't say he is a demon.' | | | | "He is an Inu- hanyou," Shippo said, finally getting a chance | |to say something to the girl sitting in front of him. "And I am a | |kitsune youkai, or fox demon. | | | | "So this is the time Demons walked around in the open? Ha. I | |knew there were demons in my time but none of them made themselves| |known." Shiyu said, a little smug. (A/N: Who wouldn't be if they | |where killed then given a second chance in a time they did't know | |of.) | |~*~*~*~*~*~ At the well. | | | |"Hey Inuyasha. I was waiting for you." Kagome said | |with a weak smile. | |" What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a little | |concern. | |"Oh nothing. I'll be fine." She walked up to Inuyasha | |"OK. I almost forgot. This girl wants to meet you." | |Inuyasha said offhandedly. 'I won't tell her about my | |bad feeling about her. She might feel the same.' "So | |are we gonna go?" | |"Sure." Kagome said, looking down the well one last | |time. 'Shiyu. why did you do that? If you would have | |not worried about me maybe you would still be alive.' | |*Sigh* | |"Kagome what's wrong? You're not acting like | |yourself." Inuyasha was starting to get really | |worried. This was the first time he had seen Kagome | |like this without them fighting about something first. | |' Maybe it's about that friend she had to meet.' "Did | |something happen in your time?" | |"It's Ok really. I don't want to talk about it right | |now." She smiled at him and jumped on his back. ' I | |wonder why Shiyu's mom didn't care about what happened | |to her daughter. She seemed almost happy. That was too | |weird.' By the time Kagome looked back up she saw | |Shippo waving happily, Sango and Miroku standing side | |by side but not the girl Inuyasha had told her about. | |"Inuyasha's coming!" She heard Shippo yell and | |couldn't help but giggle. | | | |"Kagome!" the little kit yelled as he jumped into | |Kagome's arms. | |"Hi Shippo... Hi Sango.. Hi Miroku... And where | |is..." Then Kagome saw the girl behind her friends. | |'It can't be! I saw her die! I touched her cold body. | |No. it has to be my imagination playing tricks on me.' | |Everyone saw Kagome go pale. They looked at her with | |confusion clearly written on their faces. "Shiyu? Is | |that you?" Kagome took a step forward, sat Shippo down | |and looked back up. | |Shiyu could not hold it in any longer. "Kagome!" she | |wailed as she broke down in tears. "Oh Kagome! I'm so | |glad it's really you!" She ran up to Kagome and hugged | |her. "I'm also glad to see you unharmed! I thought | |that thug had gotten you!" | |"How? I saw you dead. lying on the ground. I don't | |understand!" Kagome's voice got lower. "Why did you | |risk your life for me? I know that if you hadn't | |fought that jerk and worried about me you wouldn't | |have been killed." | |"Kagome you're wrong. I would have been killed | |anyways. I was no match for him. He was a demon." | |Kagome's eye's went wide as soon as that statement | |came out of Shiyu's mouth. | |'How did she know he was a demon I knew it after he | |killed Shiyu. I felt his aura grow." "How did you know | |he was a demon?" | |"I just.did. Ever since I started going out with Ryu | |I could tell if someone was a human or a demon by | |touching them. Well, I could always tell but I thought | |it was my imagination. Ryu's an Inu- youkai himself. | |He told me AFTER I agreed to be his girlfriend. Then | |when that guy grabbed me I felt a demon aura in him. I | |realized I didn't have a chance." | |"Wait one second." Kagome yelled just realizing that | |that didn't explain why Shiyu was here. "I want to | |know how you're alive and how you got here of all | |places!" | |"I don't know. All I know is that before I came back | |to the land of the living, a voice told me that they | |gave me a second chance and I had to start over in a | |new time. Now you tell me how you got here." | |"Not before you tell us your whole story. You said | |you would tell us." Sango said putting a hand over | |Kagome's mouth so she couldn't say any more. | |"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. It started." Shiyu told her | |whole story then when she finished, the first thing | |she heard was: "WOW! So you risked your life for | |Kagome!" from a very excited Sango. | |"It looks to me because of such an unselfish act you | |were given another chance to live out your life." | |Miroku said with one hand below his chin and his face | |bowed. (A/N: Hehehehehe that is so funny looking) | |"Now Kagome, please tell me how it is that you're | |here." Shiyu said looking at Kagome with puppy dog | |eyes. (A/N: Hey it works. Even on friends.) Kagome | |told her story about Kikyo, the well, the Jewel, and | |Naraku. After her tale was done, Shiyu's mouth was | |wide open. "So that's why you're always *sick* and not | |in school." Shiyu said in a calm voice but it was | |evident by her face that she wanted to faint. | |"We lost a whole day of Jewel hunting so you two | |wenches could talk. You need to get some sleep so we | |can start at sunrise tomorrow and try to make up for | |lost time." Inuyasha said while jumping into a tree. | |"Is he always that mean?" Shiyu asked trying to get | |in a good sleeping position on the ground. | |"Yes." Kagome simply answered while drifting off to | |sleep. | |'This is going be a hard night.' Shiyu thought. | |~*~*~*~*~* The next morning | | | |Shiyu woke up to Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. " You're | |so rude! Every time I try to tell you something | |important you always call me names and I'm sick of it! | |I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me!" Kagome | |yelled as she started to stomp off. Then again, why | |not say goodbye in the proper fashion? "Oh | |Inuyashaaa." She said with a very sweet voice. She | |turned around with a look in her eyes that scared the | |(*&%$%$^ out of Shiyu. "Sit Sit sit sit sit sit | |sit...... SIT!" Inuyasha was thus reunited with his | |friend dirt once again. | |"Wow." Shiyu whispered. "A good way to control your | |man Kagome." | |"They always get into fights. They're both too | |hard-headed to admit they love each other." Sango said | |walking up to Shiyu. "How did you sleep?" | |"Umm good, thanks. I'm going after Kagome, I need to | |ask her something." | |"Alright but be careful." | |Shiyu went after Kagome. After 15 minutes of | |following, she finally caught up to her by a river. | |"Kagome are you alright?" | |"Yeah. I just needed to cool down a bit." | |"I wanted to know something. Don't I need a weapon? | |See everyone has a weapon and all I know about this | |era is that you can't survive without knowing how to | |fight." Shiyu said looking at the ground. | | "Very true. What are you good at?" Kagome looked at | |her friend and smiled. | |"Archery and throwing knives as of you already know." | |She almost laughed because she remembered that | |confrontation with Ryu the day before she died. 'I | |guess he was right, throwing knives doesn't help any.' | |"How good are you with Archery?" Kagome said snapping | |Shiyu back to reality. | |"Expert." Kagome's went wide with disbelieve. Yeah I | |can hit 9 out of 10 bulls eyes. Do you want me to | |prove it?" Kagome nodded and handed Shiyu her bow and | |an arrow. Shiyu looked around to see if there was | |something she could use as a target. She saw an apple | |tree. "Kagome, you see that apple tree about 50 yards | |away?" Kagome nodded. "Watch carefully." Shiyu strung | |the arrow and aimed for an apple. She let go of the | |arrow. The arrow went straight towards the apple and | |hit it through the middle. Kagome's eyes went wide. | |"See, I told you." | |"I can believe this!" Kagome whispered. | |"You better." Shiyu said very proud of herself for | |both hitting the apple and making Kagome speechless. | |(A/N: You know how impossible it is to make Kagome | |shut up sometimes.) Shiyu looked at Kagome for some | |reason and noticed that her friend was pale. She | |whispered something. "What did you just say? You're | |whispering." | |"Sesshoumaru." Kagome look at her friend with fear in | |her eyes. "He's Inuyasha's half-bother. He wants | |Inuyasha's sword." | |"Then why are you scared of him? He won't hurt you | |will he?" Shiyu asked very confused. | |"I interfered with his and Inuyasha's battles one too | |many times. He said he would kill me next time he saw | |me." | |'Great' Shiyu thought, rolling her eyes. "How long | |will it be before Sesshoumaru gets here?" | |"About 5 minutes. Why?" | |"How long will it take you to find Inuyasha and bring | |him back?" | |"About 10 minutes. What are you thinking?" | |"Sesshoumaru is a dog demon right?" Kagome nodded. | |'Ok delay Sesshoumaru for five minutes. just long | |enough for Inuyasha to get her.' "Kagome run and get | |Inuyasha- I'll hold Sesshoumaru off as long as I can." | |"Shiyu! You can't fight him!" Kagome screamed. | |"I don't plan to." Shiyu said calmly | |' She sounds like Sesshoumaru: too calm for her own | |good.' Kagome thought. | |"Are you listening? We don't have much time. If he's | |powerful enough to scare you and make you go pale then | |we won't have a chance if you don't listen." Shiyu | |said with no anger. "Just leave your bow and arrows | |and run and get Inuyasha. OK?" | |Kagome just looked at her. "Please trust me Kagome." | |"Ok just be careful" She said handing Shiyu her bow | |and arrows. 'She thinks she can do everything. I hope | |she doesn't get herself killed again.' | |"Go! If you wait any longer he'll be here and you | |won't have a chance to get Inuyasha." She said as | |Kagome turned and ran to get Inuyasha. 'Hope I can do | |this.' | | | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshoumaru's POV | |' Today Inuyasha, you and your little wench are going | |to die. I am tried of this game. It will all end | |today.' Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop to see if he | |could smell Inuyasha and Kagome's scents. To his | |surprise, he found that Kagome had left Inuyasha. | |'Good. It will be easier to get rid of the girl first | |so she can interfere no longer.' He scowled and ran | |towards Kagome's scent. 'What is that other scent I | |smell with the wench's? It is not one of her | |companions that she is always hanging around. They | |smell like they crawled out of a hole. This is as. a | |sweet rose. I'll find out when I get to where that | |girl is.' Sesshoumaru stopped near the river and | |jumped in a tree to look for Kagome and to see who was | |with the girl. He looked but didn't see her. 'Damn. | |Oh, and what is this?' He saw a girl who didn't look | |much older then Kagome. 'She is pretty by human | |standards.' Then he mentally slapped himself for | |thinking such a thing like that. 'It seems that she | |does not know how dangerous it is to be by yourself in | |the forest.' He looked at her a little closer. She | |looked a little spaced out but still aware of her | |surroundings. ' I could jump down there, kill her and | |she wouldn't know what hit her. How foolish of her to | |not concentrate.' He wanted to sigh but he held it | |back. 'I need to find Inuyasha now.' Sesshoumaru | |turned around, about to run off, when an arrow went | |flying by his head. He turned around to see the girl, | |standing as if to shoot another arrow. Her hair was | |blowing in the wind. The sunlight illuminated her like | |a goddess. He looked into her violet eyes. 'She must | |be a Goddess.' He had to slap himself mentally again. | |(A/N: He had to slap himself mentally twice with the | |same girl. That must not be good.) 'No matter. she | |must die for trying to kill me.' He jumped down to the | |ground. For some reason the girl put the bow on her | |back. 'What does she think she is doing?' | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter two | | | |A/N:Hehe Cliffy! I really hope you like my story so | |far. *SMILES TO READERS* Please review. | |Sesshoumaru: (Comes out of no-where) What do you think | |you are doing to me in this story? I would never | |mistake anyone with anyone else. | |Champion: Very true. You will see later why you hung | |around there so long. *Smiles Evilly.* | |Sesshoumaru:(Talking to readers.) I hate it when she | |gets that look. She always makes me look like a Jack | |ass when she does. | |Champion: Ja ne everyone I have to start working on | |the next chappie. | |Sesshoumaru: Will you stop looking at me like that. | |Champion: Like what? (Looks at him with an innocent | |face.) *Whistle* | |Sesshoumaru: Oh No. Not the crazy fan girls again. | |(Closes my door and locks it. you then hear screams | |and banging on the other side of the door.) Looks like | |I will be here a while so Ja ne until the next | |chapter. | |Champion: Oh my little fluffy is talking more then | |usual. That is good. (Sesshoumaru just glares at | |Champion) ^_^ | 


	3. Shiyu's Power

Sesshoumaru: Hello. Champion has disappeared. (Screams from Fan girls still out side the room.) Those Girls have been there for two weeks. I don't understand them they have been screaming none stop. (Screams stop.) .... They stopped? (Screams start again then it sounds like there is skipping of the voices.)  
  
Champion123: Oh man stop skipping you stupid CD. Sesshoumaru: I just found out where Champion is. (Sesshoumaru opens the door. And sees Champion hitting the CD player to make it work.) So.... (Champion looks up.)  
  
Champion123:Ummm....... Got to go......  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh no you don't. (Grabs champions by the back of the shirt.) You are going to be nice to me and finish that story of yours now.  
  
Champion123:Sure. Fluffy. *Sesshoumaru Glares at champion* Hehe lets get started.  
  
Sesshoumaru: About time! Champion owns nothing. Not even the Computer she is on right know.  
  
Champion123: But I do own. Shiyu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ' What does she think she is doing? Putting her weapon up when I could easily kill her!' Sesshoumaru thought when landing on the ground. He never once looked away from her unusual violet eyes. Then he notice something more unusual. ' I don't smell fear anywhere on her does she not know who I am?' (A/N: Man has an Ego problem!)Sesshoumaru growled in his mind. He was about to say something but she beat him to it.  
  
"You must be Sesshoumaru." Shiyu sounding uninterested.  
  
"So you heard of me?" Sesshoumaru ask unemotionally. ' Why dose she seem so familiar?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Shiyu POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*Five Minutes Before  
  
'I hope I can do this.' Shiyu though while sitting on the ground. 'Ok I have 5 minutes to think of a plan. *Sigh* 'Try to remember how do dogs react on different situations. Dogs and do demons can't be all that different. Umm..... Number one never look into their eyes that challenges them. Number two they can smell fear so at all possible don't get scared. Number three do not taunt them they get very aggressive if you taunt them.' (A/N:I know it's boring but it explains why she acts the way she does. ok back to the story.) ' Wait a second I can feel someone in that tree. How? Maybe because they are starring at me. But why dose it feel like I know them? It is just you imagination. Pull it together girl! by the way Kagome was acting this guy can most likely kill me.' Shiyu toke a deep breath. ' Now I need to face this Sesshoumaru guy and delay him a long as I can.' Shiyu stood up and strung here bow. 'I hope I don't hit him that won't be a good think.' *Sigh* 'Please don't hit him!' She let go of the arrow. She was looking up at the tree. Then she saw this most handsome man she as ever seen floating down to the ground. (A/N: Even though he looks like a girl Shiyu didn't think he was one. hehe....) 'Wow!' Shiyu couldn't take her eyes away from the mans eye's. 'I can't believe how beautiful his eyes are! What are you doing don't look in his eye's.' A minute went by and Shiyu nor Sesshoumaru had said a word to each other. Shiyu decide to say something. 'Don't say anything to taunt him.' "You must be Sesshoumaru." 'Ok now don't get scared. Nothing to be scared about.'  
  
"So you heard of me?" It sounded more like a comment then an question.  
  
"Only your name nothing more." Shiyu said sounding almost rude. (A/N: It is going to be both Sesshoumaru's and Shiyu's thought's. Just to save typing more than necessary.)  
  
'She has no Idea who she is talking to!' Sesshoumaru growled. "I, Sesshoumaru am the Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
'Great! Just Great! Kagome didn't tell me there were any lords here. And she didn't bother to tell me Sesshoumaru was one!' Shiyu thought starting to get mad. "I am sorry um. Lord?" She paused for a second. 'Why dose that sound familiar?' "Sesshoumaru. I didn't know."  
  
"It matters not that you know whom I am. You will not live long enough to tell anyone you met me." Sesshoumaru sated looking at his right hand. (He doesn't have his left arm.)  
  
"What? I have done nothing to deserve death." Shiyu said calmly. 'I have faced death once and I guess I am going to have to face it again and this time I will be ready. Why do I have a feeling Inuyasha isn't coming. It would be just my luck.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed coming into the clearing where Inuyasha was sitting. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru is going to kill Shiyu!"  
  
"So." Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! She told me to get you because if we both ran Sesshoumaru would have been able to kill us both before we could have gotten to you. She is risking her life AGAIN for me! Why won't you go help her?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Making Inuyasha ears to flatten against his head.  
  
"If she doesn't do anything stupid 'and I wouldn't put it past her' than Sesshoumaru won't harm her." Inuyasha said  
  
'Shiyu I am so sorry I thought Inuyasha would help you.' Kagome thought "Inuyasha could we at least go make sure she is alright?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha said. 'I owe her nothing and she is just a weak human she will only get in my way.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Shiyu and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to smile when he smelt a little bit of fear coming form the girl standing in front of him. Not enough fear to attract other demons but enough for Sesshoumaru to notice. "You tried to kill me with an arrow. For that you will die."  
  
"What! How close did that thing get to you? I was only trying to get your attention not kill you!" Shiyu stated now wanting to run but she didn't what him to think he had the upper hand. As long as she didn't show him fear he won't want to chase her down if he let her go. (A/N: What kind of logic is that? She knows nothing about demons! Shess!)  
  
"Very unlikely. It missed me about centimeters." Sesshoumaru said sounding board with it all. Truth be told he found this very amusing. A woman shooting an arrow blindly into a tree and almost hitting him. "I am tired of this talk. You will die now." Sesshoumaru Jumped at Shiyu with his claws fully extended. With demon like speed. Shiyu had no time to think the next thing she knew is that she grabbed Sesshoumaru's right wrist with her right hand. Then turned fully around and elbowed him in the gut with all her might She let go of his wrist and he Jumped back about 2 feet. She then turned back around to look at him  
  
'How??? Did I..... Do That?' Shiyu looked at Sesshoumaru and show him that she was not afraid of him. She stood straight and looked him right in the eye but she something in his eye that she didn't expect 'Shock. He is Shocked.' Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. The hit didn't hurt it tickled almost. He was totally shocked that a mere human could be fast enough to block his attack.  
  
"Woman how did you do that?" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion not hinting even at least a little bit he was shocked he wouldn't admit that to anyone.  
  
"I don't know. But at least I stopped you from attacking me." Shiyu said truthfully She had No earthly idea how she was fast enough to block avoid his attack.  
  
'Why am I not Surprised?' Sesshoumaru thought. With out warning he appeared nose to nose with Shiyu. To his surprise (Again he will not admit that.) the girl didn't scream or even show any sign of fear. The glimpse of fear he smelt earlier was gone. It made him want to growl but he resisted the urge. 'I will let her go for now. For some reason want to learn about her I will just do something that would remind her of our accouter.'  
  
'Why do men always seem to want to get in my face to prove a point! Ryu always did this to me!' Shiyu thought. Then Shiyu saw Sesshoumaru's hand come up to her cheek. 'What does he think he is doing' Sesshoumaru then trailed a nail down her face and cute her Check wide open. 'Not another cute!'  
  
"I will let you go this time but conceder this your only warning." Sesshoumaru said looking at the blood running down her face.  
  
"I need no warning. Actually I don't listen to warnings." Shiyu said with a fire in her eye's that would have another lesser demon scared for his life. "Get away!" She pushed Sesshoumaru's left shoulder but couldn't let go "What in the world?!" Sesshoumaru and Shiyu Looked in amazement as her hands started to glow a purplish red color. Before their eyes Sesshoumaru's arm was growing back. After his arm grew completely back Shiyu was able to take her hands away from his shoulder. She pulled her hands to her chest shaking horrible and scared to death at what just happened. 'How could I do that? I don't understand. God! I don't believe this, this has to be a dream. This can't be happening!' Sesshoumaru looked at his hand for a minute than the smell of fear hit his nose. He looked at the girl standing just a few inches away from him. She was shaking.  
  
'Is she afraid of her own power? Or does she not know of the power she has' "You may leave." Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said. (A/N: Oh That jerk he didn't even say thank you!)  
  
Shiyu just walked pass him in a daze. not even knowing were she was going. She picked up the Bows and arrows she abounded some time ago. She walked to the direction Kagome left. She wanted to get away she did care she walked straight. Only thing that took her from her path was the accessional tree. 'How? Why?' Was all she could think of. Then she saw the sun in front of her thought the trees. She knew one thing it had to be a clearing. She stepped into the clearing and Stumbled on a rock and hit the ground hard. 'Why?' Was the only thing still repeating in her head She didn't even notice the pain from the fall or the voice calling her name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter. Ok What do you think? I hope you like it! Right know I am hiding form Sesshoumaru he didn't like that I kept him is my room for two weeks straight! Well to other news! I am change the name of my other fic! Don't know to what but I am changing it an I am doing one more chapter to it and Then I have a question for my reader I think that ya'll would like it! But for Now Ja Ne! 


	4. Shiyu Leaves

Looks at self. Ummm I am not dead at least I hope not. Looks up and sees the readers. Oh Hi. I am going to make this sort and sweet I have been sick. Sesshoumaru: Indeed

Champion: Well I have.

Sesshoumaru: Champion dose not own anything.

Champion: I do own Shiyu! 

* * *

A little girl running around in a field of flowers, picking every flower and weed in sight she turns around. "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama, When is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be back?"  
"You little brat! Sesshoumaru-sama will be back whenever he decides best!" The little toad looking creature said while hitting the girl on the head with his staff. "Why does Sesshoumaru-sama keep you?" thock Jaken fell over with the force of a rock hitting him on the head. "Oww. Who throw that?"  
"Jaken what have I told you about hitting Rin?" a monotone voice said.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama Your back!" Rin yelled then look at her father figure strangely. "Sesshoumaru-sama how did you get your arm back?" Rin asked innocently.  
"Do you question me Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"No Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked down ashamed she questioned her Sesshoumaru-sama. When Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking away she took it as a command to follow and she did like she always does.

* * *

"Shiyu wake up! Please Wake up!" Kagome said while shaking Shiyu. Kagome got really scared when she saw Shiyu fall into the clearing and she called Kirara to take Shiyu to Keade's hut to heal. 'From what I can tell is that she got a cut on her face but nothing that could make her pass out. I wonder what happened between her and Sesshoumaru.'  
"Where am I?" Shiyu said when she finally opened her eyes.  
"We are a Keade's. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"  
"A man with white hair. He was in my face I pushed him away! But a bright light covered his shoulder and his arm...... Oh God! His arm grew back! I can't remember what happen after that! I can't remember his name. S..... Se....." By this time Shiyu was shake from fear.  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked "I can't believe you are alive after meeting him. Not many live after seeing him." Kagome said completely disregarded the comment about Sesshoumaru's arm. 'His arm growing back is impossible. She must have been dreaming that.' "Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?"  
"He said something about a warning but did nothing to really hurt me." Shiyu said trying to peace everything together. "I need a weapon."  
"What?" Kagome said confused on how fast Shiyu switched the convention.  
"I need a Weapon. I can't be armed with a long ranged weapon without a close rage one also." Shiyu said while standing up with a little bit of trouble because her loss of energy. "I can't be weak." She then realized she was still talking out loud.  
"Shiyu you are not weak." Kagome said. Shiyu Just looked at her and walked out of the hut. "Where are you going?"  
"I am going to earn some money to get good weapons." Shiyu said while looking out in the distance.  
"Here take these." Kagome said while handing Shiyu a long bow and Arrows.  
"Thank you." Shiyu said then started to walk off, Then lloked over her shoulder. "See you when I see you."  
"Bye." Kagome said as Shiyu disappeared over a hill. "Be safe," She whispered into the wind.

* * *

30 mintues later

* * *

"Help! Help!" Shiyu heard a woman scream. "Someone please help! Demons are attacking my village." Shiyu started to run towards the voice of the woman. When the woman was in sight Shiyu saw the woman had wounds that were bleeding freely two on the woman's arms and one across her chest.  
"How many demons?" Shiyu asked when she reached the woman.  
"I don't know." The woman said while starting to cry.  
"It will be ok lady I will help. Where is the village?" Shiyu said smiling trying to keep the woman calm. 'What am I doing do I have a death wish? No I can't let innocent people die. I will do what I can to help."  
"Oh thank you! It's that way." They woman pointed to the west. Shiyu nodded to the woman and walked the direction of the village. She walked up a hill when she made it up to the top she saw a village being terrorized by two demons. One a snake demon the other looked like a worm. Maybe another snake she couldn't tell its head wasn't in sight. Shiyu inhaled. 'Ok now or never' Shiyu strung her bow aimed at the first demon she knew that was a snake and aimed for its throat. 'Don't move.... Please hit.' She let go of the arrow. It strike throw the air and hit the snake. The snake fell over dead. 'One down one to go.' Shiyu looked around for the second one while stringing her bow. 'Where is it! It couldn't have disappeared.; Shiyu thought walking down to the village. Shiyu stopped. ;Is the ground Shaking?' She looked down and saw rocks hopping up and sown. "Oh Shit!" She jumped form her spot as fast as she could as soon as she hit the ground the other snake. (A/N: She could correctly identify it now.) Had came out of the ground from where she was standing not even a second ago. 'God that thing is huge!' The snake came down on her trying to eat her alive. "I don't think so." She jumped out of the way and tried to stick an arrow though its neck. ' It only imbedded in it's skin. That can't be good!' The snake hissed at Shiyu almost mocking her. Then hit Shiyu with it's tail knocking her into a tree. "Ow." Shiyu mumbled. "That will leave a mark." Shiyu was laughing at herself for yet again being stupid enough to help other when she could barely help herself. Shiyu looked at the snake. 'What do I do now?' I am trapped, there is no where to run.' The snake was about to strike Shiyu when something black and red flew in front of the snake. Then the snake body fell and his head flew a few feet away splashing Shiyu with blood. "Gross! I need a both!" Shiyu screamed. Shiyu looked around to see what had killed the snake. She saw a fully transformed cat demon that looks exactly like Kirara but back and red. Looking straight at her. Shiyu didn't know what to do. The cat transformed in to a cute little kitten with two tails. "Hey little fellow do you have a home?' Shiyu almost laughed at herself for treating a fire cat that just saved her life by killing a snake about 20 times it sized. Like a little kitten. "Ummm... Thanks for saving me."  
"Mew. The fire cat said then turned around and disappeared. Shiyu was speechless for a few moments and then decided to go help the village rebuild the huts and burry the dead.

* * *

Yay! I did it another Chapter! After so look! Read and review Please!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne.


End file.
